


В сгорающем закате

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Они оба устали, а потому творят глупости.
Relationships: V/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	В сгорающем закате

— Почему ты смеешься? Я кажусь тебе смешным? — Неро злится, наворачивает круги по тесной комнатушке, до дрожи сжимает руки в кулаки.

Ви улыбается краем губ, но глаза его кажутся холодными и пустыми. В руках его — книга, и Неро ненавидит каждую строчку, выведенную в ней чьим-то аккуратным почерком.

— Да.

Неро замирает на месте, ошарашенный неожиданным ответом. Он не понимает, честность ли это, ирония или просто попытка заставить его замолчать. Впрочем, последнее Ви удается особенно хорошо.

Неро в ярости, но сказать ему нечего.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо! — наконец произносит Неро, надеясь отвоевать себе немного уважения хотя бы в собственных глазах, и подходит вплотную к Ви. — Из меня наверняка получился великолепный клоун.

— Клоун? Нет, ты не клоун, Неро. — Ви поднимает взгляд от книги. Стихи больше не могут защитить его от юношеской глупости и горячности. Нужно чем-то занять Неро, отвлечь его от происходящего за окном безумия. — Ты всего лишь дешевый фокусник, способный немного управляться с мечом.

На лице Ви все та же вежливая полуулыбка, однако резкие слова бьют лучше любой пощечины.

Ты не справишься. Тебе не нужно лезть в самое пекло. — Вот что он должен сказать. Но Ви не желает произносить то, что звучало уже несколько раз. Этот приговор... эти проклятые слова расстроят Неро сильнее любых оскорблений.

— Проклятье! — Неро кричит и ругается, и Ви немного жаль его. Самую малость, потому что того заслуживает каждый, кто остался доживать свои дни в умирающем Редгрейв-Сити.

Руки Ви слишком слабы, чтобы держать оружие и широкими взмахами рассекать врагов, однако ему хватает сил удержать Неро на месте.

Цепкие пальцы хватают Неро за подбородок, и холод чужого тела немного приводит его в себя. Ви не устраивает схватку взглядов — просто смотрит. Изучает. Ищет подсказки.

— Ну? — Неро прикрывает глаза, опустошенный вспышкой эмоций. — Отпусти меня, если тебе больше нечего сказать.

— Иногда нужны только действия. Верно, Неро? — на дне глаз Ви вспыхивает огонек, и Неро отчего-то хочет поддаться его безумию.

Они так близко... Поцелуй выходит смазанным и невинным — легкое касание горячих и холодных губ. Запах пепла на самом краю восприятия отвлекает их совсем недолго. Полыхающий в закате мертвый город — отличный фон для того, чтобы сойти с ума, и Неро вновь тянется к губам Ви.

Они будто ищут утешения и поддержки друг в друге, и даже такая горькая ложь лучше любой сладко украшенной правды.

Ви улыбается собственным мыслям, и в глазах его столько невысказанных сомнений и спрятанной в глубине боли, что по телу Неро проходит дрожь. Он дрожит от страха и возбуждения. Они дрожат, прильнув друг к другу в спасительных объятиях, и город горит, горит за их спинами.

Ви надеется, что это не последний их закат.


End file.
